Dreaming
by BritPaige13
Summary: As an adult, most of the time she could keep herself together but when it came to Derek she always came undone.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, if I did there would be a 'College with Derek' series.

Derek woke with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. A rush of loud noises and flashing lights overwhelmed his senses. He felt like he was spinning wildly out of control. He gagged and his flesh felt like it was on fire. He couldn't sit up, and he began to panic. Unnoticed by Derek a nurse rushed in and injected medicine into his IV line. He felt himself relax and fall back to sleep.

**Across the world…**

Casey laid on the plush king size bed in her well decorated hotel room, well luxury suite actually, when her iPhone rang. She sat up to answer it and shivered as she recognized the number.

"Ms. McDonald?"

The voice was familiar and dread filled Casey as she replied. "Yes."

Casey momentarily zoned out as she remembered a call from two months ago that started the same way.

**Two months before…**

Casey had stayed up late celebrating her birthday and was sound asleep in yet another hotel room, this one in London. It took her a minute to register the ringing of her private iPhone. Groggy and perplexed she answered even though she didn't recognize the number. Very few people had her personal cell number.

"Ms. McDonald?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Kary Johnson, from White Memorial Medical Center in Los Angeles. You're listed as Derek Venturi's next of kin." The speaker was matter-of-fact.

There was a pause and Casey realized she was supposed to say something. "Yes."

"Ms. McDonald I'm calling to notify you that Mr. Venturi has been admitted here. Can you come down to speak with me?" Casey's stomach clenched and she felt like her heart had just be ripped out. She curled her legs to her chest swallowing repeatedly to stop herself from getting sick.

"I'm not in town at the moment." Her shaky voice replied.

Dr. Johnson interrupted Casey from speaking further. "It's imperative you come here and speak with me as soon as possible Ms. McDonald." The doctor's voice was harsh.

Casey trembled and she wrapped the comforter around her, gasping out her answer. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Ms. McDonald." Dr. Johnson gave Casey her direct office line and instructed her to call when she arrived.

_Oh Derek. What is going on?_

**The present…**

"Ms. McDonald are you there?" asked Dr. Johnson with concern in her voice.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Is there news on Derek's condition?" _Please, please, please don't say he died._ Casey silently pleaded.

"Good news actually. He's woken up. However, he started to panic and we had to sedate him. Panic is common so it's nothing to worry about. We plan on monitoring his breathing, keeping him mildly sedated, and if he's able to breath on his own then we will remove the tube."

Casey felt relief wash over her and the tension shuddered out of her shoulders. "That is good news. Thank you for calling."

"I'll let you know how he makes out."

"Yes that would be wonderful."

Casey heard the hesitation in Dr. Johnson's voice. "Will you be coming out to see him?"

Casey froze and her words sounded chipped, "I'm still in Europe, but I'll come if I get a chance."

Casey heard the resignation in Dr. Johnson's voice. "Stop to see me if you are able to come by."

Casey swallowed hard but kept her voice bright. "Will do and thanks again for calling."

Casey collapsed on the bed and started to sob with both tears of happiness and concern. As an adult, most of the time she could keep herself together but when it came to Derek she always came undone. Just by thinking about him, he could transport her back into that shrill, hormonal teenager. She knew that even though it was good news that Derek had woken up, the reality was the doctor didn't know the extent of the permanent damage. Casey's stomach churned as she pondered the possible outcomes. She knew she tended to visualize the worse case scenario first but really wasn't it better to be prepared for the worse she reasoned. A knocked on the door interrupted Casey's thoughts.

"Ms. McDonald your limo will be here in ten minutes." Called her assistant.

"Thanks, Tom."

Casey took a deep breath and spent the next 5 minutes composing herself only leaving her 5 minutes to get ready. Thank goodness for wardrobe and makeup.

**In the hospital…**

Derek tossed in his sleep as nightmares invaded. He felt himself spinning out of control as his body was thrown around bruising him in every possible place. Loud bangs and crashes hurt his head worse than a bad rock concert. Bright lights assaulted his eyes. His heart raced as panic took over.

Dr. Johnson looked on as she considered giving him more sedative. She was afraid Derek's tossing would dislodge an IV or the breathing tube. However she wanted him to wake up and start recovering. She sighed. It was obvious he was in distress. She picked up the needle and inserted the medicine into his line. If he was breathing well tomorrow she would remove the breathing tube.

**AN: Reviews and constructive comments appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming

Chapter 2

**Previously…**

She picked up the needle and inserted the medicine into his line. If he was breathing well tomorrow she would remove the breathing tube.

**Across the world…**

Backstage a concerned Ralph cornered a distraught Casey.

"Casey, you're a bit off tonight."

Casey sighed, her eyes darted nervously, and she tried not to fidget. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ralph narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Casey stopped shifting but started wringing her hands. "Not really Ralph."

"Is it Derek?"

Casey's eyes lowered. The few people who knew about her and Derek wanted to keep there jobs badly enough not to even mention Derek in Casey's hearing let alone ask her such a direct question. However, Ralph was an old friend. Sometimes she wondered why she had hired Derek's best friend as her drummer. It was like he was channeling Derek when he could see through her. "He's woken up, but they need to keep him sedated until they are sure he can breath on his own."

Ralph slapped Casey hard in the shoulder. "That's good news Case! How could that make you blue?"

"Now that's he's waking up they can evaluate for permanent damage." Casey's voice was low, her blue eyes wide and scared as she finally looked at Ralph. "What if he has amnesia? What if he has permanent brain damage? What if he-he-he isn't Derek anymore?" Casey was clearly going into freak out mode.

Ralph recalled Derek's advice. "Casey" he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Casey. He'll be fine. You need to calm down…Princess."

The old nickname stopped Casey for a second. She looked into Ralph's calm eyes and started to breath again. _He really can channel Derek _thought Casey.

"No more drama until the doctor says you need to worry. Okay?"

Casey nodded and continued her deep breathing remembering her high school guidance counselor's instructions. _I can get through this _she thought.

**In the hospital…**

Derek blinked and opened his eyes. He felt groggy. _Worst hangover ever?_ He noticed everything was harsh white and he blinked his eyes again. His throat was sore and scratchy like he had a bad cold. He his body ached like he had been on the bottom of a hockey pile-up.

"Well hello there cutie!" said a voice brightly.

Derek groaned and turned his head toward the voice. A pretty woman stood looking down at him. He registered that she was wearing a white lab coat but couldn't process why. He tried to smile, after all a pretty woman is a pretty woman.

"Hurt." He sounded like a little boy.

The woman chuckled. "I imagine you do. I'm Dr. Johnson and you're a patient here at White Memorial Medical Center in Los Angeles. You were in a motor vehicle accident." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you remember?" She said with concern in her voice.

Derek groaned and closed his eyes. He recalled the nightmares and croaked out "Some."

The doctor smiled and sat on the edge of his bed to begin her diagnostic tests. "We were really worried about you for a while. When you came in you were pretty banged up. We had to induce a coma to allow your body to heal but I wasn't sure if you would wake up from that coma or what the permanent damage would be."

"Permanent?" Derek's voice was gravelly. He really needed a drink of water.

"Well you had a concussion, and testing showed it wasn't the first concussion you've suffered so there was a risk of permanent brain injury."

"Hockey." Derek thought he nodded his head but wasn't sure as the room was swimming a little.

The doctor stood and reached for a cup on his bedside table. She spooned out an ice chip and told him to open up. Derek couldn't believe how good that ice chip tasted, like ice cream on a hot summer day. He swallowed and his throat felt a little better. "I know you're a hockey player Derek. Apparently a pretty good one too considering all the media attention you've been receiving."

Derek couldn't help but feel his ego swell a little bit. He smiled. "Accident?" He asked after sucking on another ice chip.

Dr. Johnson took a deep breathe and hoped he wouldn't freak out. "Two months ago you were in a serious motor vehicle accident. You were on your way home and a drunk driver hit you."

Derek's eyebrows raised but he kept his cool mostly because of the pain medicine that made him drowsy. "Bastard."

The doctor chuckled. "I see you still have a sense of humor."

His face turned serious. "Long time."

"Yes it was a long time." Dr Johnson began writing on her clip board and moved toward the door. "I have other patients to see now, but I'll be back in a few hours. Try to rest now. The TV remote is on your left side."

"Thanks." Derek shifted uncomfortably in the scratchy bed wishing for his old brown recliner. _What was I doing two months ago? _His eyes searched for a calendar and widened when he saw the date.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Very excited about the 102 visitors and awesome reviewers: **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz. **Hope to hear from you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming

Chapter 3

**Previously…**

_What was I doing two months ago? _His eyes searched for a calendar and widened when he saw the date.

**Two months ago…**

Every Thursday after practice the guys went out for drinks. Well, to be honest, the guys went out for drinks after every practice, but _Derek_ only went on Thursdays. He had found out early on that he had to concede on some things, but he rarely had more than 2 beers and usually was the designated driver for at least one teammate.

It was raining as they entered the seedy looking smoke filled pub that played White Stripes and provided them the anonymity they hated to admit they craved at times.

"You were distracted during practice today D. What gives?" Blake remarked as he sauntered toward the bar.

"Huh?" a still distracted Derek replied as he ran a hand through his messy hair and slid onto a brown barstool with a ripped seat while motioning to the bar keep. "Usual."

Jon slapped Derek on the back, "Dude what's up with you today?" dropping onto the seat beside him.

"Just got a lot on my mind." He mumbled looking down at the old bar top and tracing the initials carved there.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was girl trouble, but we all know Derek gets rid of them before they become trouble." joked Ryan and the guys laughed. Derek chuckled too because it was expected, but in reality it _was_ a girl problem. Derek put more effort into his façade and the rest of the evening went as usual.

At 11pm, Derek urged the guys to pack up and go home as per norm. With a lot of moaning and groaning the guys slowly stood to leave. For once Derek did not have anyone he needed to take home and as he walked to his car his thoughts turned to the girl. Today was her birthday. He had sent her the usual - a large bouquet of daisies. If she had ever realized the implication, she had never mentioned it to him. She had given the usual reply - a text message "Thanks, Der." It was like a hockey puck to the face. Her nonchalance stung him. One would think that after thirteen years it wouldn't burn so badly, but she alone had the ability to make him _feel_ like no other.

These thoughts ran through his head as he drove home, stopped at the light, and caused him not to see the wildly careening car coming straight for him. The next few minutes happened in slow motion as the speeding blue Porsche T-boned the driver's side of Derek's car causing it to flip several times. The rest was a blur and now he was apparently waking up after spending two months in a coma in the White Memorial Medical Center. Derek ran his hand through his hair, ate another ice chip, and turned on the TV to ESPN.

**In the limo…**

Casey relaxed by opening a wine cooler in the back of the black stretch limo as she left the concert hall. She was physically and emotionally drained. She laid her head back on the plush deep red seats and closed her eyes. She was reminiscing again and smiled.

**The past…**

First year at Queen's started similarly to Casey's freshman year at John Sparrow Thompson High. Derek had arrived two weeks before Casey to start hockey practice. Casey was disgruntled by the fact that _Derek_ was allowed to go to school early and not her. Due to Derek's outgoing personality, charm, and good looks he made friends easily and by the time Casey moved into the dorms two weeks later he was already popular. This annoyed her to no end especially when she was feeling uptight and anxious. While Casey annoyed some of her floor mates, fortunately her roommate was a good balance of serious and fun and took sympathy on Casey. Casey had a small group of friends by the end of the first week and starting feeling more comfortable. Although Casey didn't see Derek at all that first week, they had been texting daily which made their friends 1) curious as to their relationship and 2) unaware they were on campus together.

It was the morning of the second Thursday since classes had begun when Casey and her blond roommate were sitting in their room painting their nails when Blair said, "I want to go the hockey game tonight."

"What?" Casey sputtered and painted her desk top.

Blair gave Casey a strange look but already knew her well enough not to question. "The hockey team is playing their first game tonight. One of the players is in my Sociology class. He's pretty cute and invited me to come see him tonight."

"Oh" Casey was careful not to look at Blair which only aroused Blair's suspicion more. "Well have fun."

Blair's tone was stern. "You're going with me Case."

"I - I have a lot of homework."

"Case," Blair warned. "We are taking a break from the books and going to watch the hot hockey players."

Casey sighed and resigned herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to watch Derek play. In fact, she was planning on going to the hockey game too, just alone and incognito.

"Let's pick out clothes!"

Casey groaned.

**At the rink...**

Derek wasn't starting that night. He _was_ just a freshman, but the senior guard got hurt at the end of the second period and Derek found himself going in for the second period. He had been nervous tonight but not nearly as nervous as he would have been had he known he was actually going to play. His mind briefly flitted to Casey and his heart pricked as he wished she was there, but he didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the period started.

Casey was cheering loudly as Derek made an assist. Derek continued to play well and had a second assist by the end of the game. Casey voice was hoarse but she didn't care. She was so proud of him. Blair had been observing Casey through-out the game and noticed that a very flushed Casey was cheering for one player in particular. Although Casey never yelled his name she was pretty sure it was number 18, Derek Venturi the program said.

The game ended and the girls stood up to stretch.

"So you wanna go down to the locker room and wait for the guys?" asked Blair casually but watching Casey's reaction closely.

Casey's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Uh, no. But you can go and, uh, meet up with that guy from your class. I'll just walk back with Brandi and Jess."

Blair's eyes narrowed, then relaxed as she decided to let Casey off the hook - tonight. "Okay, don't wait up."

**AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger on the last chapter; although, it did make you review, so...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am feeling very loved by my faithful reviewers and alerters: **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121. **Hope to hear from you again. To those almost 300 visitors: I'd love to know what you think so far and if you have any suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming

Chapter 4

**Previously…**

Blair's eyes narrowed, then relaxed as she decided to let Casey off the hook - tonight. "Okay, don't wait up."

**The following week **the game was on Wednesday and Blair discovered Casey didn't require much encouragement to go to the game. Number 18 came in the second period again and Blair watched as Casey transformed from barely watching to transfixed by the action on the ice. Venturi scored and Blair thought Casey was going to run out on the ice. _That's it. I'm gonna force her to go down to the locker room tonight_ determined Blair.

After the game, Blair dragged a protesting Casey to wait outside the locker room. It was obvious that Casey was nervous as she hopped from foot to foot and wrung her hands. She was also talking to herself, "Just keep breathing."

As they filed out of the smelly locker room, various girlfriends smothered the guys who looked rather happy to be jumped. Blair tackled Rob from sociology, but quickly pulled back as she saw Derek Venturi, the freshman wonder, come out of the locker room, a swagger in his step and cocky smirk on his face. Several girls flocked to his side and he seemed to soak in the swooning, but Blair noticed Casey hung back, distress in her eyes. Derek didn't notice Casey at first, then he heard his name. It was spoken so softly he thought he had misheard, but how could he ever mistake _that voice_. His head swiveled around looking for Casey and saw her backed against the wall and looking at him. She was biting her lip and had wide eyes. Blair watched as Derek's brown eyes met Casey's and suddenly he parted the girls around him and walked determinedly toward her.

The hallway outside the locker room and all the players and fans vanished as he strode toward her, their eyes locked. He stopped just inches in front of her, hands at his sides, and she could hear the electricity between them crackle.

"You came." His expression unreadable.

"I came." Her expression equally unreadable to Derek.

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed to Casey like an eternity and then Rob was clapping Derek on the back. Derek turned.

"I see you've met Blair's roommate, Casey."

Derek, back to his old self, smirked. "Oh I've met her alright. The stories I could tell."

This snapped Casey back to reality. "Der-ek."

Derek's eyes rolled. "Princess."

Blair couldn't keep quiet any longer. "How do you know each other?"

Simultaneously they answered looking anywhere but at each other. "She's my step-sister." He's my step-brother."

Blair and Rob were taken aback but quickly recovered. "Let's get some pizza and get to know each other better."

Casey's grin was evil and she said in a sing-song voice as she headed for the doors, "Great idea, then I can tell you all about Dereka."

"Ca-sey." growled Derek narrowing his eyes. "Just remember payback's a bitch."

Casey's mouth opened in an O. "Language Der-Bear."

"That's it Klutzilla. You're going down."

Fortunately Rob broke them apart before they could wrestle each other to the ground. "Pizza. Remember?"

"Right" they said simultaneously and followed Rob and Blair into the night.

**After that**, gravity kicked in and pulled Casey into Derek's orbit. Their friends became mutual and they saw each other every day. Derek's pranks on Casey, and Casey's subsequent screeches of "Der-ek" became notorious. At the end of four years they both still lived on campus because their friends were afraid to live with either one of them for fear the neighbors would call the police.

Derek majored in hockey, dumb blondes that made Casey's blood pressure rise, and communications (in that order.) Derek also found he had a knack for work in front of and behind the camera. Casey doubled majored in pre-law and performing arts (acting, dancing, singing) and jocks with bad reputations that pressured her in the bedroom causing Derek to be in more fights in four years than he was in the previous eighteen.

The last month of senior year, Casey entered a local singing contest and to her surprise (and Derek's un-surprise) won. This qualified her for a regional contest that she won. Next was a province-wide competition and then a national. Casey came in second at the national contest but was still offered a recording contract that relocated her to New York City. The whole competition process took eighteen months and moved Casey physically far away from her family and friends, making calls irregular due to rehearsal schedules. Casey and Derek continued to text but he was busy too with practices.

Derek had entered the NHL draft and was offered a contract with the New Jersey Devils. He started on their farm team in Albany, NY. Derek was glad when Casey relocated to NYC as they were close enough to visit on the odd day off. Derek was constantly reminded that his life had revolved around Casey for the last eight years, and as a result her physical and gradual emotional distance left a gaping hole in his life and heart. Of course he could never admit this to anyone and so continued his reputation for a 'love-em and leave-em' guy, only now Casey wasn't around to keep him in line. Meanwhile, Casey was so caught up in competition and then recording that she didn't notice the growing distance except when she had a few brief moments to her self and her thoughts flitted to Derek. He was making sports headlines and would probably soon be moved up to the New Jersey Devils. He was so close and yet so far away.

Casey was popular and three years after she started recording she was offered a part in a movie. She moved to Los Angeles and thus began a movie career. Derek was popular too and when he became a free agent orchestrated a move to the Los Angeles Kings. Communication however between the two was almost non-existent by this time.

Three movies and two years later Casey went on a year long world tour leaving Derek stuck in the US wondering if she was ever coming back. _Will I ever get the girl?_ Derek brooded.

As he had done since that first year after college graduation, Derek sent Casey flowers on her birthday.

**In the hospital…**

The doctor was back. Derek was bored and antsy. He had been awake for three days and after several tests it was determined he had no permanent brain damage. Casey's voice flit through his mind _"Are you sure about that?"_

"Well Mr. Venturi how are you today?"

"Bored" growled Derek. "When can I go home?"

"Well I was thinking tomorrow, but you'll need supervision for a while just in case. I'm also ordering physical and occupational therapy. If you do well in your therapy you will be able to return to hockey next season I think. You're a very lucky young man."

Derek's brain stuck on 'supervision.' "What do you mean by supervision?"

"You can't live alone for awhile Derek. Do you think your family or your girlfriend would take care of you?"

"Uh, my girlfriend?" Derek asked with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. He had lots of dates but he didn't recall any girlfriend.

The doctor's eyes were curious. "Ms. McDonald, your emergency contact? She's been to visit several times. I assumed she was your emergency contact because you had a relationship with her."

_Oh, I have a relationship with her all right. _"She came here to visit when I was in a coma?"

"Yes, Derek, several times. I'm surprised you don't remember. Most of my coma patients tell me they can hear their loved ones." Dumbfounded, Derek laid back in the bed his eyes glazing over. Dr. Johnson watched as Derek zoned out and decided to continue the conversation later. She wasn't the only one on staff curious about his relationship with Ms. McDonald but it appeared answers would have to wait.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Best reviewers/alerters EVER: **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121, Stormy Stormcloud, wiswinagirl. **Hope to hear from all those silent readers. I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dreaming

Chapter 5

**Previously…**

She wasn't the only one on staff curious about his relationship with Ms. McDonald but it appeared answers would have to wait.

**Two months ago…**

Casey had been in London when the call came from Dr. Johnson. After hanging up Casey curled into a ball as tears streamed down her face. Her eye caught the vase of flowers she had received yesterday and suddenly she stood up and angrily threw the glass butterfly vase against the wall. Immediately horrified at her behavior she collapsed onto the bed and buried her head into the bed pillow and broke into heaving sobs. She thought the tears would never end.

Her assistant had knocked several times and was pretty sure he could hear her bawling in there. Actually is sounded like a animal was being tortured, but not even Casey could make crying elegant apparently. After an hour he became worried. Ms. McDonald was not prone to tears.

Ralph came out of his room, headed to the lobby, when he noticed Casey's assistant pacing in front of her room. "Diva got her panties in a twist?"

Tom glared at him. _Why did she keep this goon around?_ "If you must know, though I doubt you care, Casey's in there crying her eyes out and won't open the door." He replied in a snotty tone.

Ralph's calm turned to concern immediately. "Are you sure she's crying?"

"Yes, dumbass, I'm pretty sure I know what sobbing sounds like."

Ralph briefly wondered why Casey kept this jerk around and then focused again on the problem at hand. He knew of only one person who could break down Casey like this.

"Move, _dumbass._" Ralph pushed past Tom, arrogantly swiping the extra key out of his hand, and announced, "Casey I'm coming in."

He found a tear stained, snotty nosed, red rimmed and hollow eyed Casey curled up and rocking on the bed clutching a fluffy hotel pillow. Her appearance was so far out of the ordinary, Ralph could only stare for a minute before sitting down beside her. "I must be dreaming." Casey murmured over and over making Ralph think maybe she really needed professional help instead of a friend.

Ralph was just as devastated as Casey with the news of Derek, that is once he managed to get her to breath long enough to tell him what was going on. She had a new mantra now, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Unable to take control of the situation herself, Ralph called their manager and put the tour on hold. He also booked two airline tickets for a red-eye from LHR to LAX leaving in three hours.

During the flight Casey finally pulled herself together and started bubbling over with anger. _Is there no happy medium_ questioned Ralph.

"How could he." Casey seethed half rising out of her seat.

"It was an accident Casey." Ralph said laying a hand on Casey's arm and pulling her back down, but once she got started there was no stopping her.

"Bastard trying to ruin my birthday again." Casey's arms waved in the air and Ralph was glad no children were sitting close by.

Ralph sighed, "He's never ruined your birthday Case. You had appendicitis."

But Casey didn't hear him. "Insensitive jerk. It's my freakin' world tour Ralph."

"_Our_ world tour." Ralph mumbled.

"So help me if this is a prank, I-I-I will make sure he ends up in the hospital." Casey continued to rant and tried to stand up again.

"I'm pretty sure even Derek couldn't get a hospital to cooperate with a prank."

"Ha-ha, shows how well you know Derek. He could sell ice to an Eskimo. He probably convinced his dumb blond floozy of the _day_ wanna-be actress to pretend to be the doctor." Casey sneered with a feral look in her eyes.

"Case, Derek's my best friend. He hasn't pranked you in years, and he hasn't had a 'floozy of the day' in a long time either."

"Ha!" Casey sat back in her seat with her arms crossed and refused to look at Ralph the rest of the flight though she continued to mutter obscenities under her breath. Ralph sat back, closed his eyes, and prayed for strength.

When the plane landed 11 hours later at 2:30pm pacific time, Casey was still furious. An exhausted Ralph guided her to the waiting limo and they went straight to the hotel. Casey's manager had decided it would be best for them to visit the hospital at night to avoid crowds and photographers. The hospital had agreed because they were already dreading the media attention their newest patient was guaranteed to attract once his identity was released.

**That night…**

"Derek Venturi this had better not be a prank." A shrill voice cut through Derek's fog. Casey charged into the room with Ralph behind trying to keep up.

"Der-ek! This is ridiculous. Get up!" Casey stood beside the bed, arms crossed, foot tapping, a glare on her face.

"Uh, Case. I don't think he's faking…and I don't think he can get up either." Ralph's voice was gentle as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. His eyes could barely believe the picture before him. Derek lay pale as death in the harsh white ICU room, a ventilator keeping him alive. IVs and monitors were attached to half a dozen bleeping machines. His left leg and arm were in white casts. His other arm and face were covered with superficial lacerations.

"Bro," whispered Ralph.

A nurse rushed into the room. "Ssshhh. There are other patients on this unit. You must keep your voices down."

Casey turned to the nurse wide-eyed as she finally allowed realization to sink in. With tears in her eyes Casey murmured. "You mean he's really hurt?"

The nurse took pity on the pretty celebrity when she saw the hurt in her eyes. "Yes, honey. I'm so sorry. We are doing the best we can to heal him."

Casey gulped and nodded suddenly gagging on the smell of disinfectant that filled the room.

"The doctor will be in tomorrow. Can you come back then to talk to her? She'll be able to explain what happened and his condition."

"Of course." Casey choked out in as dignified a voice as she could manage.

Turning back to the bed, Casey slowly sat down on the edge and leaned her head into Ralph's stomach as she cried again.

**Casey stayed overnight **sleeping in the hard vinyl chair. Ralph had left hours ago. In the pre-dawn morning, Casey awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air and reaching out for Derek. Casey looked around the dimly lit room wildly and after several moments realized she was in Derek's hospital room. She knelt beside his bed, turning his hand so she could rest her cheek in it. "Please come back to me. Please let this nightmare end."

Dr. Johnson entered the room on her early morning rounds two hours before visiting hours and gently shook Casey. "Ms McDonald?"

"Huh?" Casey wiped at her face slightly embarrassed that she was seated on the floor.

"Ms. McDonald, I'm Dr. Kary Johnson. I spoke to you yesterday."

Casey stood and tried to smooth out her clothes. "Yes, of course."

"Would you like to go up to my office and we can talk about Derek's condition?"

Casey looked over at Derek, heard the beeping monitors, and couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. "Would you mind if we spoke here?"

The doctor smiled with pity. "No, of course we can talk here."

For the next ten minutes Casey listened to the doctor catalog Derek's injuries which included some internal bleeding and a possible brain injury. The information was overwhelming and Casey felt nauseous. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Only time will tell. Right now the induced coma is allowing his body the rest it needs to heal but until he's ready to wake up we won't know the permanent damage."

"I understand, and thank you for taking care of him."

The doctor nodded. "Is there anyone else we should notify of his condition?"

Casey was startled. "You didn't call his parents yet?"

"You were the one listed as his ICE in the cell phone we recovered." Casey was rendered speechless. _I'm his _only _emergency contact?_

"Ms. McDonald?"

"Oh, yes. I'll call his parents and the hockey team. Did you know he plays hockey?"

"One of our paramedics recognized him but we haven't released his name yet."

"Good. I'll take care of it. And thank you again."

"You're welcome."

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. So many countries represented: **us, canada, germany, united kingdom, australia, spain, france, philippines, portugal, poland, bulgaria, brazil, india, italy, oman, mexico, turkey, nepal.

**Best reviewers/alerters EVER: **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121, Stormy Stormcloud, wiswinagirl, smanderson, mac-reye, celestialspark, enx2103. **Please read their stuff if you haven't already.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming

Chapter 6

**Previously…**

"One of our paramedics recognized him but we haven't released his name yet."

"Good. I'll take care of it. And thank you again."

"You're welcome."

**Casey called for **the limo to be brought around and she went back to the hotel. Ralph was still asleep when she arrived and for a moment she thought about laying down too but she knew when she woke her reality would still be a nightmare. Instead she ordered coffee and sat down on the couch picking up the phone.

She called their parents first, then Edwin, Lizzie, Sam, and finally Derek's hockey coach. They were the hardest calls she ever made and she hoped she wouldn't have to make a harder call later on. The reactions were normal, a lot of crying from the females and the same questions over and over from the males. George, Nora, Marti, and Simon decided they would come immediately and scheduled a flight for the next day. Edwin and Lizzie would wait a few days before coming. Sam said he could come in next week. The hockey coach sat in his office dreading the press conference that would announce that the captain, his best and most popular player, was currently in a coma.

The calls took several hours and Casey realized as she hung up from speaking with the hockey coach that she smelled food in the room. Suddenly she was famished. Ralph was awake and eating bacon, eggs, pancakes, home fries, toast, and coffee at the small table in their suite. Ralph's sad face looked into Casey's red-rimmed eyes.

"Did you talk to the doctor?"

Casey nodded, and for the fifth time explained Derek's injuries.

**After Casey had **eaten a little, slept, and taken a long hot shower she prepared to go back to the hospital. Ralph had gone in earlier at the end of visiting hours and now it close 10pm. Casey had called her manager and arranged for a flight early morning. She didn't want to face her family. She had been gone so long.

Casey sat on Derek's bed and slid her hand into his. She placed her other hand on his hospital gown covered chest. "Oh Derek look at you. How could this have happened to you?" Casey leaned over placing her head on his chest and started to cry, lightly beating his chest, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. How dare you try to leave me like this with so many things unsaid. After all the things we've been through. You have to give me a chance. Derek, I need you. Without you I can't survive. I-I-I know that probably sounds ridiculous because I haven't been the best friend lately but please, please come back to me and I'll be better. Please believe me. We wasted all that time fighting when I should have been telling you what you mean to me. I need you. Please don't leave me Derek. I don't want to live if there's another night without you in my life."

_I need you too Case._

**Two weeks later…**

The night nurses looked up as the door to the ICU burst open and a young woman strode purposely onto the quiet unit. The beautiful brunette in the black mini and sparkling purple top held her head up and kept her eyes straight ahead. As she flew by the surprised nurses the smell of vanilla masked the smell of antiseptic for a moment. The nurses watched silently as her purple heels clicked past.

"Is that…"

"Yep. The singer Casey. She's here to see 309."

"So the rumors _were_ true. What's their relationship?"

"Emergency contact. That's all we know. She hasn't been here in two weeks."

They heard Casey talking before she slid the door closed. "Well, well, well. Derek Venturi I see you're still just laying around waiting for everyone to take care of you. This slothfulness is a new low even for you." Casey sneered down at the figure in the bed. Derek's lacerations had started to heal and he looked a little more like himself.

Casey thought she was prepared but as she looked down on him she unraveled. She was bitter, angry. She slapped his arm and shouted, "Wake up you lazy bastard," before the sobs overtook her and shaking she sat down on his bed and rested her head on his chest noticing how cold he felt.

"Please Derek get better soon. It's like the whole world has been turned upside down. There are so many people who count on you. Mom says George is like a zombie, and Marti is hiding in her room. Simon has started acting out in school. Both Edwin and Lizzie have taken time off work. Sam's wife says he just sits and stares blankly watching hockey game reruns. Your team is losing. You have to get better Derek, they can't live without you." Casey paused and took a deep breath. "_I_ can't live without you."

Casey sat up and the hospital room seemed to vanish as she started rambling and waving her hands in the arm. "I know the last few years we haven't spoken much and I know that's my fault. I've let myself blame hectic schedules, but that's not the real reason I let things lapse between us."

Casey stood now and paced the room as she rushed on desperation in her voice. "It's just…when you were drafted…suddenly my whole future seemed so blank. I knew I couldn't go with you, and I felt like I was drowning in the unknown. I know, I know. It's that futuritis again. I guess I never got past it. The thing is, when I've had to deal with big changes you've always been there. Mom's remarriage. High school dating and the break-ups. Parties. Then graduation from high school and onto college. You've always been there backing me up. Calling me out on my bullshit. We balance each other don't you see? And suddenly you had a future that I didn't belong to, and…and it scared me. So I signed up for that singing contest to keep my mind off of you and I never imagined it would turn out how it did. I threw myself into every competition on purpose to forget that you didn't need me. That I had to grow up and be my own person. And I know that you tried to stay in touch but I pushed you away because I knew that you would always have to leave. I couldn't stand the heart break and the emptiness. I may be a success to the world but…I'm a wreck without you."

Casey finally stopped and started breathing again. _I can't believe I just admitted all of that. Thank God no one else was here._ She turned and looked at Derek again, biting her lip. She walked over to the bed and took his clammy hand, smiling sadly. "I'm so lonely and no one knows it. I can hear your voice in my head saying 'I don't do feelings _or_ tears, Princess. Save the drama for someone who cares.'" Casey chuckled. "I'll be back in a week."

The nurses looked up as they heard the door to room 309 slid open and watched the brunette walk out the same way she walked in.

Casey's nighttime visits occurred every 7 days after that and her emotions always followed the same pattern. To start, the flip comments. Then, the anger. Next, the breakdown. Followed by, the bargaining. Finally, admitting how much she needed him. Then she would compose herself and with an air of condescension would strut out.

**AN: So I think I lost some people on the last chapter. Was it confusing? Story moving to slowly? Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dreaming

Chapter 7

**Previous…**

Then she would compose herself and with an air of condescension would strut out.

**Across the world…**

Casey had been plagued by dreams of Derek ever since waking up in his hospital room. They were good dreams, good memories. He was chasing her around their parents living room. He stood laughing at the bathroom door as he watched her try to get the honey out of her hair. He was stealing the remote. He was smirking at her. He was dancing with her. He was walking in her hotel room, healthy, self-assured, and cocky as ever. Then she would wake up to the nightmare of reality and it would crush her all over again.

After a week, the make-up artist had to start hiding the circles under her eyes. After two weeks, Casey took to wearing sunglasses. After three weeks, her manager began fretting that he would need to hire a psychologist.

It was Ralph's idea to have a doctor see her to prescribe medicine. The medicine allowed her to fall asleep faster and sleep longer, but the dreams still came.

**The Present…**

Derek laid in his cramped bed dumbfounded. He listed the facts. One, Casey had been to see him multiple times. Two, coma patients could still hear and comprehend conversations. He shook his head. He could believe that he heard her calling him a "lazy bastard_."_ However, he just could not wrap his mind around the fact that he remembered Casey saying "Derek, I need you. Without you I can't survive." _I must have been dreaming. She _couldn't_ have said those things to me. She couldn't have _meant_ those things. _It had been two years since he has last spoken to her and even then it wasn't much of a conversation.

**Two Years Ago…**

It was an A-List party. Teenage Derek liked parties. College Derek loved parties. But grown-up Derek could see through all the glam and glitz and didn't find an evening in which he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't enjoyable anymore. He went because the coach thought it would be good publicity. However, he drew the line at the fancy suit jacket that the team's stylist had picked out for him to wear. He went 'shabby chic' the fashion mags printed. Ripped and faded jeans, white shirt, leather jacket.

So that's how he found himself in a huge mansion that boasted more bathrooms than bedrooms. Camera flashed and celebrities posed. Waiters carried silver trays of hors d'oeuvres that tasted as bad as they sounded. People greeted him like he was their long lost friend. Eventually he became surrounded by beautiful, breathy, simpering, fake women hanging on his every word. He had already been there two hours and only had one more left before his duty was done when he slipped out onto the balcony.

He leaned over the cool white marble railing and closed his eyes lowering his head hoping to quiet the buzzing in his brain. The air was balmy and he missed the stars that he remembered he used to gaze at from his bedroom window at home. He didn't even hear the balcony door open and close because he was lost in thoughts of _her_…high school parties…college parties.

"Mind if we hide together?"

Derek's head jerked up and his throat tightened, but he still didn't look at the speaker. Vanilla scent wafted around him. _That voice…_

"Derek?" The voice was surprised.

"Case? Uh, hi. How're you?" His voice was strangled and Derek felt like hitting himself in the head. _Am I really asking my best friend how she is? I'm such a loser._

Casey's chin raised and she struck a pose. She was wearing a lilac off the shoulder evening gown with silver accents. Her hair was long and curly and she wore silver bangles on her left wrist. He was so shocked at see her here that he missed the small daisy charm that dangled at her throat. "I'm great Derek. In case you haven't noticed I'm an international superstar." _Princess._

Not to be outdone, Derek straightened and flipped the collar of his jacket and sneered. "Sorry, Space-Case, I haven't had time to keep up with the tabloids. Too busy being one of the best players in the league. You understand."

Casey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "More like too busy banging every girl that walks within 100 miles of the rink."

Derek smirked never taking his eyes off her and leaned against the rail again. "So you've been keeping tabs on me?" He said seductively.

Casey growled and Derek hid the real smile from forming on his lips. It was like a breath of fresh air in the smog of ass-kissing LA.

Before Casey could reply, a man opened the balcony door and the noise rushed out. Derek turned back toward the railing. "Casey, baby, you need to mingle." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. Derek's hands clenched into fists but he continued to stare straight out into the dark yard. He didn't see the backwards glance Casey gave him or the look of longing on her face.

**In the Present…**

Derek sighed. _What am I going to do?_

It was actually two more days until he was released by the hospital. George, Nora, Marti, and Simon were all on hand to escort him home, and they planned on staying a week to help him get settled. Abby was scheduled to come the following week. Edwin next, then Lizzie, followed by Sam, and finally Ralph. Six weeks of love, coddling, and company when all he wanted was to be left alone, because since he had woken up, Casey had disappeared again.

"What are you doing here?" Derek blocked the doorway.

"Babysitting dude," replied Ralph pushing past him, "what else?"

Derek groaned and shut the down behind Ralph. "I do not need a babysitter. I'm fine now."

"Okay then let's call this vacation for me." Ralph looked around appreciating Derek's spacious home and wished he didn't always have to live in hotels.

"You've been touring Europe. How is being homebound in LA a vacation?" Derek picked up Ralph's bag and starting walking through the house to one of the guest rooms.

Ralph wrestled the bag away from Derek. "Uh you are Derek right? You've lived with Casey? This is definitely a vacation."

Derek chuckled in spite of himself.

"I mean dude. She is a such a diva. Everything has to be perfect. And the lists and color-coded charts and band meetings. I mean c'mon. We're supposed to be rock stars not suicidal office workers." Ralph threw his bag on the king sized guest room bed and took note that it had a private bath and what he thought was a Jacuzzi.

Derek laughed again and it felt good to laugh with an old friend. "It's been awhile Ralph. I'm glad you're here. But how did you get the time off? Don't you still have concert dates?"

Ralph walked into the bathroom and confirmed there was a Jacuzzi _and_ shower. "Dominic Howard owes me a favor. I've got one week. So what do you want to do first?"

**AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting. Hope you enjoyed! This is a Dasey fluff, but getting there is the fun part.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming

Chapter 8

**Previously…**

Ralph walked into the bathroom and confirmed there was a Jacuzzi _and_ shower. "Dominic Howard owes me a favor. I've got one week. So what do you want to do first?"

**It wasn't until **Ralph's last night there that Derek finally mustered up the courage to ask about Casey. They were sitting outside on the beach in lounge chairs. It was sunset and a gentle salty breeze was blowing. Derek keep picking up handfuls of sand and letting it run through his fingers. Ralph had carefully avoided the subject of Casey knowing that Derek would bring it up when he was ready. It was also the reason Ralph had come. He knew Derek needed to talk about Casey. Ralph was the only other person who knew that Casey had flown back to LA every week to see Derek in the hospital. He was tired of being the go between and he wanted to help his friend resolve whatever it was that pulled and repelled them at the same time.

"So you're leaving tomorrow." He sounded depressed.

"Yep. I had a good time, D." Ralph cracked open a beer and wished he had something harder for this conversation.

"You make it sound like we were on a date." Derek said dryly.

Ralph laughed, but he knew Derek was trying to act funny to ease into the serious stuff.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah, D?"

Derek looked straight out to the ocean. His voice tight. "How's Case?"

Ralph took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "She would say she's living the dream. Everyone else would say she's crazy perfect. Always in control. Nothing fazes her."

Derek turned to look at Ralph. Questions in his eyes. "And you?"

"I would say she's lost her balance. That she's just posing, and inside she's really lost her way."

Derek looked down and closed his eyes, silent.

Ralph looked at Derek and saw his pain. "I would say that half of her is missing, and she's been fighting that reality for a long time."

Derek looked at Ralph. His eyes glassy. "I feel like half of me is missing too." He whispered.

"Then do something about it D. Stop this craziness."

Derek shook his head. "She doesn't want me Ralph. I tried to stay in touch."

"You know as well as I do that Casey has never known what she wants. It's always been _you_ Derek. C'mon D. I thought I was the dumb one here."

"You're not dumb Ralph."

"Then listen to me."

Derek rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "I don't know what to do?"

"Fly back with me. She can't ignore you if you're right in front of her."

Derek groaned and fell back into the lounge chair.

**Derek was quiet **on the flight to Italy. Ralph had anticipated Derek coming back with him and had already paid for an airline ticket. Ralph looked over at Derek every 15 minutes or so to check if he was still breathing. He wasn't used to this introspective Derek.

They arrived at the hotel after ten in the evening. Casey had a concert that night and wouldn't be back until midnight or later. Derek spent a lot of time considering his first move. He felt just as nervous as he had when he was fifteen and first kissed a girl. He needed to make a good impression on Casey. Then he remembered he had ducked that first impression thirteen years ago and it made him laugh.

Ralph had gained access to the spare key to Casey's room and Derek let himself in. He looked around. It was a hellava room. There was a large flat screen plasma TV. Plush wine and gold colored couch and chair. A kitchenette in the corner complete with bar. Vanilla overwhelmed his nostrils and he noticed several candle warmers on various tables. As he looked around, he noticed Casey had very few personal touches in the room. Of course Casey usually only spent one or two nights in any hotel so that made sense. He crossed over to the bed and opened her suitcase ruffling around her clothes. He grinned as a wicked thought crossed his mind. It had been a long time since he had last pranked Casey. Maybe _this_ would make the best first impression. Without a second thought, Derek removed all of Casey's clothing and looked for a place to hide them. The air vent - perfect. He then turned to the closet and chest of drawers to make sure he didn't miss anything. He opened the drawer of the bedside table last figuring she probably didn't keep anything in there.

Derek was wrong. Inside the drawer were two pictures. One frame held a photo of their entire family taken about six months after Simon's birth. The other picture was one of just her and Derek taken at the end of their senior year of college. It was from the Spring Fling semi-formal. Derek had his arms around Casey's waist and she was gorgeous in the spaghetti strapped pink dress. Their smiles were radiant. He remembered that Casey's boyfriend had dumped her only two days before the dance. Casey had been surprised that Derek was still free and had agreed to take her. Derek wasn't free by accident though. Every time he considered asking someone to the dance he just couldn't imagine having a good time. Well, he knew he could have a good time with anyone but a great time would require a great girl who knew everything about him. _We look so young and care-free. _Derek mused. He sat down on the plush bed and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the picture.

He remembered dancing and laughing. He remembered how it felt to hold her, to have her bright smile directed at him, to feel her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. That was the night he realized she was the center of his life… and he didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't imagine the alternative. He had wanted to tell her how he felt, but didn't have the courage. Instead he made her go for a walk after the dance had ended. He had held her soft hand as they walked in a comfortable silence. As they approached the lake, he leaned against the bridge and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his strong chest and relaxed into him. He was nervous and his heart thumped loudly, but she didn't seem to notice. His left hand rested on her slim waist as the fingers of his right hand caressed her long dark wavy hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in her vanilla scent. He almost moaned as she nestled her head deeper into his chest trying to get closer. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

He moved his right hand down and circled her waist. He brought his left hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb across her smooth cool cheek.

"Case" he whispered as his lips brushed the top of her head.

"I had a great time tonight, D."

"Me too" he said softly trying to build up the confidence to talk about his feelings.

"Case" he started again.

A huge rain drop hit Casey in the face and she looked up. Raining began pelting them and they had no choice but to run back to the dorms. The mood had been ruined before Casey realized he had been trying to tell her something.

**After staring at **the picture for another minute he stood up and placed the pictures back in the drawer. His pocket vibrated and he pulled out the phone. It was a text message from Ralph saying **C ETA 10**. Derek looked around the room in panic looking for a place hide. He ran into the bathroom and jumped in the large shower. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He knew he was being ridiculous but couldn't stop himself.

**AN: The best reviewers/alerters in the world. You totally make my day! **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121, Stormy Stormcloud, wiswinagirl, smanderson, mac-reye, celestialspark, enx2103, michelly1122, kaitlynnnx3,Veronica willis. **If you're reading and haven't reviewed yet I'd really like you to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dreaming

Chapter 9

**Previously…**

He knew he was being ridiculous but couldn't stop himself.

**Casey entered the **room and collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted. She lay there for several minutes before struggling to sit up and dig the pajamas from her suitcase. She open the bag and immediately noticed all of her clothes were missing. She stood up and turned the suitcase upside down shaking it. _What kind of prank is this? _She thought. Then she froze. Prank. No. No. No. Her mouth worked faster than her brain could stop it. "Der-ek!" She screamed looking around the room frantically. She heard a chuckle and held her breath. She heard movement in the bathroom and she looked around for a weapon. She picked up the night stand lamp and yelled, "I'm not afraid of you, you bastard. Come out here."

"I sure hope you're not afraid of me." Came the deep playful voice from the bathroom that sounded very familiar.

Casey didn't move, her mind trying to process the implications of hearing _that voice._

Derek leaned against the bathroom door jamb with a cocky smile on his face which turned to mock terror as he saw Casey was holding the lamp like a baseball bat. Derek raised his hands up in surrender. "Calm down Casey it was just a prank. When did you get so violent?" He crossed the room and took the lamp from her hand setting it back down on the night stand. When he turned to face her she shoved him so hard he stumbled back onto the bed.

"Casey, it's me Derek." Surprised by her actions.

"That's why I shoved you." She spat out picking up a pillow and hitting him with it.

She might have caught him off-guard with the first hit, but she wouldn't again as he picked up the other pillow and began whacking her with it. They were in a full out fight wrestling on the bed when Casey yelled, "Ow!"

Thinking he had hurt her, Derek stopped abruptly and Casey whacked him in the face one last time. He couldn't believe that he got owned twice in one fight. He pulled her to him and looked into her fierce blue eyes. They filled with tears as she put her head down on his chest and started to beat him lightly with her fists. "I hate you. "I hate you." I hate you."

Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He pressed his lips into her hair and whispered, "I know."

Casey finally stopped crying and pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Ralph brought me."

"You answered how, not why." Casey said dryly.

"I wanted to see you."

Casey's smile trembled. "You look good. A helluva lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you Princess, or is your mascara supposed to be streaky?"

"Der-ek!" Casey started to rub at her face vigorously only making the make-up smear worse.

Derek pulled her hands from her face and held them in his, his face turning serious. "I know you came to see me."

Casey pulled away, stood up, and started looking for her missing clothes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The air vent."

Casey turned to look Derek with a confused expression on her face. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh"

Derek's voice was low and heavy with emotion. "I know you came. I heard you talking."

Casey froze as she unloaded clothes from the air vent. After a pause, she continued unloading. "You have me listed as your ICE. I had to come." She replied haughtily.

"You were on tour. You could have called Dad and Nora." She could hear the searching in his voice.

"The doctor wanted to talk to _me_." Casey dumped her clothes back into her suitcase and picking up her pajamas walked into the bathroom. Never once had she looked into Derek's eyes.

"You came more than once."

Casey shut the bathroom door. "I can't hear you," She called as the shower turned on.

Derek sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the bathroom door, opened it a crack and called. "No problem, Princess. I'll still be here when you get out."

"Go to bed."

"Thanks for the invite. Where're you going to sleep?"

Casey's head popped around the shower curtain and glared at Derek who was still in the doorway. "I meant in your own room."

"Hotel's booked. Some famous band is staying here."

Casey's eyes narrowed and she snarled. "Then go sleep with Ralph."

"Eh, I don't really swing that way Case."

"Der-ek!"

"Yes?" The total innocent.

Casey growled. "Fine then you can sleep here. Just stay on your own side of the bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Derek saluted her.

Casey grumbled as she pulled the shower curtain back forcefully. Derek chuckled. It was so easy to get her riled up.

He pulled his small bag out from under the bed where he had hidden it, and turned off all the lights except the lamp on the night stand. He changed into pajama pants, plumped up the pillows, and slid under the covers.

Casey stayed in the shower for almost half and hour letting the hot water cascade over her tight muscles. Her mind spun as she replayed the last 45 minutes. Finally deciding on a plan, she turned off the water and got ready for bed.

When she exited the bathroom she noticed all the lights were off except one. Derek was sitting in the bed, propped up by pillows, reading a book. She bit her lip. He looked so domestic.

"Hey." she said casually, walking over to the bed.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey." _It should be illegal to look that adorable_.

She slid under the covers. "Look I'm kinda tired and overwhelmed. Can we just go to sleep and talk in the morning?"

"Sure," he replied yawning. "G'night." He rolled over facing away from her.

This was not the reaction Casey was expecting, and she almost started to argue with him, but then decided she really should be well rested before the inevitable conversation took place. "G'night." She said turning off the light and laying down. She stared up at the ceiling for several minutes before rolling over on her side away from Derek, a feeling of disappointment washed over her. A minute later she felt Derek shift and an arm encircled her waist pulling her toward him. She automatically stiffened then relaxed as his body's warmth permeated to her very soul and soon she fell into a comfortable sleep.

**AN: Okay folks, that's a wrap. One more chapter to go, and it's full of the Dasey goodness that you crave.**

**Ralph: It's about time, Britt. The reviewers have been asking for it since chapter one.**

**Brittany: Ralph, you know I had to build the sexual tension first.**

**Ralph: AAHHH! My virgin ears.**

**Brittany: Cut it out, Ralph.**

**Ralph: Hey maybe next time you can give me a bigger part that includes a hot girl? By the way, nice shoes.**

**Brittany: Ralph you're lucky you got a part in this story at all. Most people don't even include you. And stop looking at my shoes.**

**Ralph: What! I like your shoes.**

**Brittany: G'night Ralph. I need to post this.**

**Ralph: Wait!**

**Brittany: What now?**

**Ralph: Am I going to be in the last chapter?**

**Brittany: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Ralph: You know you love me right.**

**Brittany: Yeah, yeah. G'night.**

**Ralph: Night.**

**Kudos to those who have reviewed, alerted, and made this story a favorite. You totally make my day. **rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121, Stormy Stormcloud, wiswinagirl, smanderson, mac-reye, celestialspark, enx2103, michelly1122, kaitlynnnx3, Veronica willis, thinfoot, , Zeyro


	10. Chapter 10

Dreaming

Chapter 10

**Previously…**

She automatically stiffened then relaxed as his body's warmth permeated to her very soul and soon she fell into a comfortable sleep.

**They slept in **and around noon Derek couldn't ignore the rumbling in his stomach any longer. He called room service and jumped in the shower. About ten minutes later he heard Casey enter the bathroom, turn on music, and start performing her morning ablutions. Twenty minutes passed and Derek turned off the water. He pulled his towel into the shower before wrapping it around himself and stepped out. He was surprised she had stayed in the bathroom. Casey caught his reflection in the mirror and jumped. He was a lot bigger than the last time she had seen him in a towel and couldn't help but stare at the water trailing down his chest. He smelled like Dark Temptation body wash and she felt a blush creep up her body. Derek noticed the stare and called over his shoulder as he swaggered out, "If you send my agent a request, he'll mail you an autographed poster." Derek heard Casey huff and he chuckled.

He was changed by the time she came out and the food had been delivered. He sat at the small breakfast table that allowed him to take in the view from the balcony. Rome was breath-taking. Casey was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, an old orangutan shirt that looked oddly familiar. She looked younger with her hair pulled back and no make-up on.

"You came more than once." Derek said popping a bite of chocolate chip pancake into his mouth.

"Not before coffee Derek."

"The longer you avoid this conversation, the longer I stay."

Casey sipped at her coffee for several minutes before answering. "Well, someone had to visit your sorry ass."

Derek grinned and relaxed unaware that he was even tense. "You're just jealous you weren't the nurse doing the sponge baths."

Casey gave him a disgusted look. "Please. I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole."

"That's not what your body said last night when I was holding you." Derek's eyebrows wiggled.

"I thought you wanted to have a serious discussion, Derek. I guess it was wishful thinking to assume that bump on the head would have knocked some maturity into you."

Derek's face turned serious because even though he enjoyed the bantering, he knew they needed to talk about their relationship. "Sorry, Case."

Casey rolled her eyes, but Derek noticed the tears glistening there. "Seeing you like that was not fun Derek. You were really bad off." Casey's voice raised an octave. "The doctor didn't even know if you were going to wake up or be permanently brain damaged."

Derek didn't want Casey to cry so he joked again, "It wouldn't have taken much to permanently damage my brain, huh, Case."

Casey mouth twitched but she didn't smile. "I was scared Derek. Everyone was scared. How can you joke about it?"

Tears avoided at the moment, Derek turned serious again. "I know it was bad, but I'm fine now Princess. Most likely I'll be able to play next season. Life will return to normal."

"What's normal?" Casey wondered aloud. "We go back to our separate lives? You go back to all those gold digging tramps?" The bitterness in her voice unmistakable.

Derek interrupted, "Casey.."

Casey stood and held up her hand. "You have a reputation Derek. I read the papers."

Derek stood too and sneered, "You always believe those scandal sheets? I thought your taste in reading was better than that."

"You're a heartbreaker Derek. You always have been." Casey shot back.

Derek paused and realized this conversation wasn't going as planned. He didn't want to fight anymore. "Casey, I only want to spend my time with one woman. I'm not a player anymore, and if I'm honest with myself it's only been about this one woman for quite some time."

Casey was taken back by Derek's pause and redirection to stop the fight. She felt the tears threatening again making her look away from Derek. She swallowed hard before speaking, her voice breaking, "That's great Derek. You should go be with her."

_How can she be so oblivious?_ Derek marveled. "I want to tell you about her."

Still turned away, Casey shakily leaned against the balcony door. "Okay" she said in a quiet voice.

Derek started pacing. "When I look into her eyes, it feels like…coming home. When she's not with me it feels like half of me is missing. Her touch burns me to the core and my stomach does that weird…somersault thing when she looks at me. Her voice makes my heart beat faster even after all these years. Her scent drives me wild with passion. No one has ever made me feel the way she does. With her by my side, I feel…invincible. Loving her has made me do crazy things, like moving across the country to chase her. Do you understand, Casey?"

"Ummm," was the only sound Casey could get out. She rested her head against the glass door and let the tears run down her face not even attempting to wipe them away. She had her arms clenched around her trying to hold together her breaking heart.

"Have you ever been in love like that Case?" Derek pressed.

Casey silently shook her head no and Derek's heart shattered. He only had one more card to play.

"I love you," He said without pretext. He seemed to be out of breath as his voice came out ragged and hoarse. She could barely comprehend his words.

"What?" She whispered, unbelieving and turned to look at him.

"I love you," He repeated gaining confidence. "I _love_ you…so much."

After a hesitant moment, she spoke. "I l-love you, too."

"You do?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course. Wasn't it obvious?" She laughed nervously and wiped at her face. He sighed with relief and pulled her close as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've loved you for so long. All these years we've known each other."

"You have?" Again, she whispered, fearing if she spoke louder, she would wake out of the dream she seemed to be having.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She tried not to sound accusing.

He looked at her, ashamed. "You never seemed to notice me. You dated all those guys and never seemed to see that I was right in front of you."

The look on her face showed her astonishment. "Never noticed you? How can you say that when I must have hollered 'Der-ek' everyday for eight years."

Derek grinned sheepishly, "You know I did it on purpose, right? Winding you up, the snarky comments, the pranks. I just wanted you to acknowledge me."

Casey's mouth hung open in amazement. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Derek scratched his neck. "I didn't realize it until the end of college. By that time I was already drafted and I was afraid you'd think I was a freak for falling in love with you. I was worried about the reaction of our friends and the reaction of our family. I kept trying to tell you, but every time I chickened out. Then you entered that singing contest and I knew you were going to win. I had no idea it would lead to all this, but I always knew you were going places, Case. I didn't want to be the one that held you back."

Casey leaned her head into Derek's chest. "I can't believe it took you almost being killed for us to talk like this. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now, Princess. All that's important is that we're together now." Derek rubbed his hands over Casey's back and she relaxed into him.

"Just like that?"

Derek chuckled. "I think we've already made it hard enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Casey said with a smile in her voice.

Casey pulled back and said, "How _do_ you think our parents and friends are going to react?"

"We're successful, independent adults. They'll react the way we tell them to react." Derek's voice was fearless.

"Just that easy." Casey's voice was dubious.

"That easy, Casey. Don't over think this. Keep your eye on the prize and we'll be fine." Derek's voice was firm.

Casey's eyebrows raised and her eyes and smile were wicked. "Just what's this prize, Venturi?"

Derek's eyebrows wiggled and he said seductively, "I believe you'll find that prize in the bed, McDonald."

Casey giggled. "Then let's go get it." She turned and sashayed away. Derek's hands caught her waist, but she wiggled away and ran. Derek tackled her onto the bed, pining her down. He smiled into Casey's flushed face reveling in his happiness before crashing his lips to hers. Casey lost her self in Derek's embrace and relished the thought of finally being with the love of her life.

THE END...EXCEPT

Ralph walked into the hallway and noticed Tom, Casey's assistance, was once again pacing outside her room. He was wringing his hands and muttering to himself with a worried look on his face. "Freak," Ralph said to himself. He walked over and clapped Tom on the back making him jump.

"What do you want?" Tom sneered as he shook Ralph's hand from his back like it was diseased.

Ralph took a deep breath, something he had learned from Casey, and reigned in his frustration. "Are you worried about Casey?"

"Does it look like I'm worried?" Tom replied sarcastically. "I can hear a _man_ in there." Tom whispered making Ralph laugh.

"Dude, don't worry about it. She's fine." Ralph turned to walk away but Tom kept talking.

"But she's never had a man in her room before. What could they be _doing_?"

Ralph gave him dubious look. Seriously how could this guy be of any assistance to Casey? "They're relieving tension. I'm sure they can handle it on their own, man."

"But-but I heard banging." Tom's voice was a bit desperate and Ralph couldn't believe he was even having this conversation. Nevertheless, Ralph walked over to the door and cupped his hand around his ear leaning in. He heard deep laughter, then _BANG!, _"Der-ek!, more deep laughter, then girly giggling. Ralph chuckled to himself, content to know all was as it should be for the first time in a long time.

Ralph turned to Tom. Everyone deserved happiness, right? "Come on, buddy. Leave them alone for awhile. Casey will call if she needs you." Ralph had his hand on Tom's back propelling him down the hall to the elevators. "Let's see if we can find you a lady."

Tom turned to Ralph with disgust. Ralph's eyes widened and he backtracked. "Let's see if we can find you a nice guy?" Tom blushed a little but didn't look as hostile. "Okay, then." Ralph said relieved he hadn't offended Tom too much. "I saw some nice waiters in the restaurant. Let's have lunch."

THE END

AN: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you are reading this after it's complete, please still review. I'd like to know your suggestions for the future.

Thanks to those who have been reviewing and following the whole time: rumoredreader, kmr04, Dimples08, Dark Supernatural Angel, not complaining, leanaplumz, Danicadea, dbwce, countryfan4life, Dark-Angel11121, Stormy Stormcloud, wiswinagirl, smanderson, mac-reye, celestialspark, enx2103, michelly1122, kaitlynnnx3, Veronica willis, thinfoot, Zeyro, dbgothicprincess, Kedern


End file.
